En una noche de tormenta
by belzer
Summary: Dos hermanos encuentran una mansión donde pasar una noche de tormenta y descubren una tragica historia de amor.Basado en la obra El retrato oval del maestro Edgar Allan Poe. Disfrutenla.


Era una noche lluviosa, de esas que uno jamás olvida, donde las nubes parecían tan opresoras y sombrías. Incluso mas de uno se atrevería a decir que ese era el tipo de noche donde los espectros salían a divertirse atormentando mortales hasta arrastrarlos a lo más profundo del Tártaro. Esa noche en particular podía contemplar a unos hermanos que habiendo salido a vender algunas mercancías por encargo de sus padres hacía dos días. Ahora ellos regresaban a su hogar, pero habían quedado atrapados bajo el temporal.

-¡Te dije que debimos haber pasado la noche en esa posada! Pero no. Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir que sería divertido pasar la noche bajo las estrellas.-

-Ya. Discúlpame Pilika. Solo que no pensé que fuera a llover. Se veía despejado cuando salimos del pueblo.-

-Claro hermano. No viste nada. ¡Y ahora estoy aquí corriendo de noche, bajo la lluvia, toda empapada!-

-Ya. Perdóname la...- ¡Wack! Pilika interrumpió a Horo con un buen coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Estoy tan molesta que hasta veo cosas que no! Veo algo como una mansión a lo lejos.-

-No es tu imaginación. Si es una mansión de verdad. ¡Ya tenemos donde pasar la noche!-

-Si nos aceptan.-

Cinco minutos de carrera les basto para llegar a las puertas de esa construcción. Bajo esa noche sin luna esa mansión lucía algo espeluznante en su fachada, pero sus rasgos en general permanecían velados.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- gritaba Horo-Horo mientras tocaba a la puerta esperando alguna respuesta.

-Deben estar dormidos hermano. Busquemos si hay un establo o algo así para pasar la noche aunque sea.-

-Mira. Si insisto un poco mas quizás abra algún sirviente o el velador.-

Pilika suspiro un poco y se recargó en la puerta, la cual comenzó a ceder hasta abrirse un poco. Esto causó un leve sobresalto en los chicos, pero no tomo mucho para que se animaran a entrar, motivados mas por protegerse de la lluvia que comenzaba a convertirse en tormenta que por la curiosidad.

No se podía ver mucho del interior por la oscuridad imperante, pero tanto Horo-Horo como Pilika distinguían ligeramente ciertos rasgos del interior del lugar. Se notaba que si bien levaba algún tiempo sin ser habitada, no lucía tan desgastada o sucia como podría suponerse por su obvia soledad.

-Hermano, este lugar me causa escalofríos.-

-A mi también me pone un poco nervioso, pero no había otro sitio para poder refugiarnos. Se oye que eso ya se convirtió en tormenta.-

-Pero no creas que tengo miedo. Se que estando tu a mi lado, nada tengo que temer.-

-Esta bien Pilika. Ahora veamos si no hay nadie aquí.-

Por un momento Horo-Horo pensó en gritar la típica frase de "¿Hay alguien aquí?", pero el hecho de que el lugar se encontrara completamente a obscuras y de que no hubiera algún velador, le llevo a suponer que el sitio se encontraba desabitado. Tomando de la mano a su hermana fueron tanteando los alrededores, al menos hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad.

Una vez que sus ojos les permitieron ver a través de los velos de la noche, pudieron notar con mayor facilidad los objetos a su alrededor, pero lo que mas llamó su atención en ese momento fue la escalera que conducía a la planta alta. Al terminar de subir pudieron recorrer el pasillo con mayor facilidad debido a que los relámpagos lo iluminaban momentáneamente.

-Hermano, entremos aquí.-

-Como tú digas hermanita.-

La habitación a la que habían entrado parecía ser la principal. Se encontraba ricamente decorada con tapices y diversos trofeos, así como una serie de pinturas y retratos con marcos arabescos. Las ventanas se encontraban cerradas, lo que permitía apreciar, aunque fuera en parte, el fino material de que se encontraban hiladas las cortinas. Y al centro de toda esa magnificencia marchita, se encontraba una cama envuelta por cortinas de terciopelo.

-Nunca creí ver algo así en toda mi vida.- exclamó Horo-Horo mientras encendía unas velas que había encontrado junto a unos fósforos. Pilika recorrió las cortinas de la cama y descubrió un lecho que demostró ser sumamente suave al contacto con sus delicadas manos.

-Hermano ven. Recuéstate. Esta muy cómoda.-

-Y hace rato te quejabas por el clima...-

-Pero ya estamos bajo un techo. Un muy elegante techo. Y la cama esta tan suave que siento que me podría quedar toda la vida aquí.-

Mientras decía esas palabras, Pilika recorría con sus manos la tela de que estaban hechas las sabanas, cuando al llegar debajo de la almohada sus dedos tropezaron con algo que, al sacarlo, resultó ser un libro bien conservado, pero con ese característico olor tan común a los libros viejos.

-A ver pásamelo Pilika.- dijo Horo a su hermana y al abrirlo y hojearlo un poco, se dio cuenta de que en el se criticaban los cuadros que decoraban la habitación. Su lectura fue interrumpida por Pilika que le dio un leve tirón a su ropa. -¿Que quieres, hermanita?-

Pilika señaló a un rincón de la habitación y al tiempo que lo hacía Horo-Horo vio la expresión de sorpresa de su hermana. Cuando el volteo a ver, no le quedo más que comprender la reacción de su hermana: Era el retrato de una joven mujer que no aparentaba más de 16 años cuyo marco era de forma ovalada. La tímida luz de las velas permitía apreciar sus encantadores rasgos. Era rubia y de pelo corto, con una mirada aparentemente fría, pero cálida a la vez, y ese era el detalle que más asombró a ambos. Esa extraña combinación de sentimientos no podía ser inspirada por una simple pintura.

-Hermano, esto es casi como si...-

-Te entiendo Pilika. Es como si fuera la esencia misma de la vida.-

De inmediato Horo-Horo se puso a buscar alguna referencia respecto a ese retrato en el librito que había ojeado, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

-¿Qué encontraste hermano?-

-Es la historia del retrato. Sabes, creo que lo mejor es que tú la leas. Estas cosas se disfrutan mejor si las lee una mujer.-

-Lo que pasa es que eres un haragán, pero tienes razón. Además tú lees como niño de preescolar.-

-Gracias por recordármelo.-

Horo-Horo le pasó en ese momento el libro a Pilika y entonces ella comenzó a leer.

"_El nombre de esa doncella era Anna Kyouyama, una chica en verdad agraciada. Fatal fue la hora en que vio, amó, y desposó al pintor. El, cuyo nombre era Yoh Asakura, ya tenía una prometida en su arte, al que ella en verdad había llegado a odiar puesto que era su rival y solo temía a los pinceles y las paletas, pues la alejaban de la contemplación de su amado, pero ella no decía nada, puesto que sabía que eso le traía a el felicidad. Sin embargo para ella resultó terrible escuchar sobre el deseo que el tenía de retratarla, pero sabiendo que de esa forma el sería feliz, acepto resignadamente. Permanecía sentada durante horas posando en la habitación que se había preparado para ese propósito, mientras el se vanagloriaba de cómo iba quedando su obra, puesto que era un hombre soñador, apasionado y salvaje. Pasaba en esa sublime tarea durante horas, durante días, casi sin advertir como la belleza de su hermosa modelo parecía languidecer lentamente con el paso del tiempo y si bien era algo que el no notaba, muchos de sus conocidos podían verlo claramente. Además, también murmuraban mucho respecto al enorme parecido que el retrato tenía con la hermosa Anna. Pero todo eso no le importaba a ella. El ver la enorme alegría que su Yoh mostraba en esos momentos, le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, a pesar de que se debilitaba día tras día_."

El día siguiente llegó con un hermoso amanecer que hacía olvidar todo lo ominoso que había atraído la noche que paso. Eso fue lo que despertó a Horo-Horo de su placido sueño, solo para ver que su hermana había despertado antes. -Buenos días hermanita.- pero ella no contesto al momento. Cuando Horo se acerco a tratar de preguntarle que le sucedía, Pilika solo dijo -Salgamos de aquí. Nuestros padres deben estar preocupados.- Horo no dijo nada. Solo asintió con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a caminar para salir de esa mansión. Al verla de día se confirmaba lo que ellos habían imaginado. En verdad era una mansión hermosa, y si la noche anterior el exterior se veía temible, la luz matinal mostraba que incluso la fachada era muy elegante, a la vez que transmitia un raro sentimiento de nostalgia por los tiempos pasados. Horo-Horo notaba esto al contemplar la mansión por última vez y cuando giró para ver si Pilika también se volteaba a observarla, noto que ella solo trataba de acelerar el paso y alejarse de hay cuanto antes. Horo pensó "No puedo culparla por su actitud. El ver como termino esa historia le debe haber alterado los nervios. No creo que quiera acercarse a este sitio en toda su vida." Y es que el también se había impresionado al escuchar de boca de Pilika como acababa esa historia.

"_Una vez que la obra estaba cerca de su culminación, Yoh decidió que nadie mas entrara de nuevo a esa habitación, con tal de no interrumpir su concentración. El ardor con que hacía su trabajo lo había conducido a abstraerse por completo de todo. A no ver mas que el lienzo que tenía ante sus ojos. A no ver a la hermosa modelo que tenía ante el. A no ver que los tintes que usaba para dar vida a su obra parecían salidos de la misma vida de ella. Finalmente, después de varias semanas de arduo trabajo, solo le faltaba dar un pequeño retoque en el ojo, casi al mismo tiempo que el alma de ella vacilaba. En cuanto lo hubo dado, se quedo absorto contemplando su obra maestra, inspirada en aquella a la que tanto amaba y pensando para si "En verdad es la vida misma." Justo en ese momento el se levanto para decirle a Anna que contemplara lo que el había hecho, pero al verla se quedo mudo y cayo de rodillas ante lo que vio: Estaba muerta_."

Hola a todos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí en esta sección (Estuve escribiendo en la de Sakura). Se que quizás este no era el final que esperaban, pero de alguna forma tenía que mantener el espíritu de la obra original del maestro Edgar Allan Poe. Por eso es muy importante que manden sus reviews para ver si esta adaptación sirvió o no. Si tuve fallas en el estilo o no o simplemente para reclamarme por el final. Pero no se preocupen. Si esta historia termino trágicamente, la que sigue va a estar mucho más alegre y hasta cierto punto, jocosa. Esperaré sus reviews, y como a mi me fascina contestarlos, les pido que me den permiso de mandarles las respuestas a sus mails. Si no es así, entonces les responderé cuando les mande un review a ustedes. Sin más que decir, me despido deseándoles buena suerte en todo lo que hagan.


End file.
